Akai Bara to Pinku no Sakura
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: A collection of short and long one-shots of Kaname and Bloom based off my story, The Sakurakoji Hime. (Requests Welcome!)
1. Scent

**Collection One: Scent**

His queen's scent smelled beautiful.

It reminded him of her sweetness that Bloom has in her heart for him and him only.

Everything whenever Kaname was around his queen very close to her. He stood behind her almost surprising her, when she can tell when his presence was in the room with his left arm around her waist and his other hand in the palm of her small hand.

"Kaname…" Bloom said softly, as a smile appeared on his lips.

He loves it when his dear rose calls his name lovingly, knowing that she loves his company after working in his study, reading a book from the Kuran library or even spending time with his children.

His nose was nuzzling against her waist length soft pink hair, as it tickle the tip of his nose sometimes. He can smell three different scents from her sakura colored hair which remind him of taking her on their second honeymoon to Paris, France.

He remember taking her own romantic strolls through the streets of Paris, smelling French tulips with a pop of pink champagne they drank together at their romantic hotel suite for their second honeymoon after getting married once again, after five long years of separation.

He removed his hand from her soft grip as he placed her soft pink locks behind her left ear gently, before smelling more than her hair.

Now it was her pale and magnificent skin that he loved to caress with his large hands. His nose moved downwards, earning a giggle from his queen knowing that his warm breath was tickling her skin.

He can now smell the scent of intoxicating warm vanilla bean, as a smile appeared and started placing soft kisses around her neck and collarbone.

"Kaname…" Bloom softly moaned with her sapphire blue eyes, as her head leaned back gently knowing what was her lover's next move after a few delicate kisses.

She felt his tongue licking the side of her neck as her mouth dropped slightly, having her heartbeat beating faster than usual. Feeling his warm breath against her damp skin from Kaname's saliva, she knows what was going to happen and all she had to do is say three little word…

"Drink my blood…" Bloom whispered softly with her eyes closed.

"With pleasure, my dear rose…" After calling her by her favorite nickname she known for a long time, that when she felt Kaname's mouth open and his fangs pierce into her delicate pale skin.

"Ahh…" Blake moaned softly, now using her right hand to reach onto the back on Kaname's head, as her fingers crossed through his chocolate locks.

Kaname's garnet eyes glowed dangerously red as he was enjoying his thirst for Bloom's sweet blood.

Her blood was irresistible to him as it tasted like sweet sun ripened strawberries, with warm melted milk chocolate and white creme. Bloom can hear him taking in large gulps of her blood, as she moaned softly while her mouth still open and her eyes closed.

"How do I taste?" Bloom managed to say, opening her eyes gently before feeling the sharp fangs coming out from her neck.

"You taste irresistible my love." Kaname replied, licking the side of Bloom's neck as he cleaned off the blood and the fang marks heal her skin. "Your scent and your sweet blood is intoxicating…"

* * *

 **Well, that's the first collection of Kaname and Bloom. I can do requests of anything either if it's Rated K or Rated M. But just to be safe, this fanfiction will be on rated T for now until someone request a lemon or smut chappie collection. Don't be shy to review me or even give me a request of your idea of Kaname and Bloom or the children they had in the original story, The Sakurakoji Hime.**


	2. Mornings In The Study

**A/N~This collection chappie is between Let Me Love You and This Life Is Mine.**

* * *

 **Collection Two: Mornings In The Study**

Bloom woken up the next chilly but snowless winter day, as she decided to sleep in late until something was strangely off.

She slowly opened her sapphire blue eyes as they staring at the ceiling, before turning her head to the left while yawning softly, letting out her morning breath almost tasting like spearmint toothpaste and Kaname's dark chocolate tasting blood on her tongue.

After turning her head, she noticed that her husband's presence was it next to her as his side of the bed was on the bedspread and sheets were full of wrinkles. Raising her body upright, she can hear a soft coo that made her turn her head towards her left to see the twins shared crib.

She stood up from the bed after fixing her short sleeve pale blue nightgown and walked towards the decorated crib, noticing that Airi "Ai" Kuran was covered in her small pale pink, crimson red and snow white quilt that Hana Mizuki made for each of the twins as a gift. Shinichi's was a navy blue, lime green and pale yellow on.

Little Airi's small baby like eyes open slowly as they revealed garnet red orbs, like her father's while looking up at her mother still having her favorite magenta colored soothie pacifier, before her small arms reached out for her.

Then, suddenly Bloom noticed that Shinichi wasn't on the other side of the shared crib as her sapphire blue eyes widened, before lifting up the six pound pureblood baby.

Running out the master bedroom while holding Little Airi close to her milk filled breasts, she quickly sensed Shinichi's baby scent smelling like cinnamon scent pinecone spice and apple blossom as she located her middle child in Kaname's study, before calming down to hear happy baby coos.

She taken a deep breath before using her pureblood vision to see through the large wooden door to see Kaname sitting behind his desk, while holding Shinichi in his left arm. To her knowledge, Momohime was next to her father's side while looking at her smiling baby brother.

"Shinichi-onii-san's cute, Daddy." Momohime said, happily as Shinichi had a grip onto his eldest sister's index finger.

"I think Shinichi has taken a liking to you too, Princess." Kaname said, softly smiling at his first born daughter and twin son. "He looks just like his grandfather."

"Grandpapa?" Momohime questioned, referring to the late Sora Sakurakoji.

Kaname chuckled. "No, Momohime, his grandfather on my side of the family. His name is Haruka Kuran, he was a great man and father who protected me and your Aunt Yuki, when we were just small children growing up in this mansion."

"Shinichi Haruka Kuran?" Momohime questioned, saying Shinichi's full name.

"That's correct, Princess." Kaname said, looking down at Shinichi, smiling up at his father. "Your mother name him. Shinichi means true one and Haruka means disant which is my father and your grandfather's name."

"Daddy?" Momohime called out to Kaname.

"Yes, my princess?" Kaname questioned, now holding his son with both arms.

"Are you happy with Shinichi?" Momohime questioned.

"Why, yes I am." Kaname said, before placing his hand on Momohime's shoulder. "It does not mean that I would never spend my free time with seeing him alone. You are the eldest daughter of our family and I want you show an example to your brother and sister, and even the vampire council."

"Me mess up?" Momohime questioned.

"You will never do anything wrong, Princess, as long you stay kind and sweet like your mother." Kaname explained. "You are a young pureblood princess, with a strong personality like your mother and me. Don't let anyone take your place in our family, Momohime."

Momohime smiled. "Me won't, Daddy." She said, before reaching up on her tiptoes and kissed Kaname's left cheek. "Love you."

Suddenly, Shinichi's bottom lip started to quiver and his small garnet red eyes were closed shut as he started to fuss in his father's hold. Kaname held him close, before looking down at him.

"My son, what's wrong?" Kaname questioned softly, as Shinichi began to fuss even louder. He wasn't a quiet baby like Airi or not even Kaname when he was small baby as well. "Do you want your pacifier?" Kaname questioned.

Kaname started rocking him gently, as he uses his index and middle finger to grab his green soothie pacifier from the desk to place it into his waiting mouth. When he did, Shinichi look up at Kaname with his questioning eyes before spitting it out and crying out loud once again.

"Shinichi?" Momohime called out his name, as the baby turn his attention towards his eldest sister. The baby had tears running down her cheeks now, as he started sniffling. "Bubbie, kissy." Momohime said, before reaching out and placed her lips against his forehead, hearing a smooching noise.

Kaname smiled as he heard Shinichi gurgling happily and Momohime had a smile on her face as well.

"Aww…"

Kaname heard Bloom's voice on the other side of the door, as he already knew that she saw it through the door and she was touched of how Momohime was a loving sister to her baby twin brother Shinichi Haruka.


	3. Fight

**A/N~Set between the chappies, A Sakurakoji Secret and Forever His Daughter**

* * *

 **Collection Three: Fight**

 **Requested: mrya k kuran**

"Shinichi, you know how to hold your bottle up, do ya, little man?" Bloom questioned, holding up Shinichi's blue tinted baby bottle as she finally let go. Then Shinichi removed his bottle and started holding the bottle by the plastic nipple, before throwing it onto the floor. Shinichi had a toothless smile showing and having his arms stretched out. "No, you need to learn to drink from a bottle, instead of Mommy's breasts, baby boy." She said, before running towards the stove to stir the vegetable and beef stew, until Momohime tug onto her mother's dress.

"Mommy, I want ice cream!" Momohime said.

"No, Momohime, we aren't having sweets for dinner." Bloom rejected without looking down at her first born daughter.

"I want it now!" Momohime whined, before falling down onto the floor and started slamming her balled up fists and kicking her feet against the floor.

Then Airi started crying as she woke up from her nap, once her magenta colored soothie pacifier fallen out of her mouth. Bloom walked towards the twins as Shinichi started whining with his arms up, signaling his mother to pick him up.

"No, Shinichi, not right now!" Bloom nearly shouted at her son's face. Shinichi's eyes widened, before he started fussing loudly having tears coming out the corner of his eyes, before Bloom started rocking him while holding Airi.

"I want ice cream!" Momohime screamed. "I don't want dinner!"

"Just… BE QUIET!" Bloom started to say, quietly before shouting the last part in anger with her blue eyes closed. The Kuran twins and Momohime stopped crying and looked at their mother with their widened eyes. "I know you're looking at me, Kaname. Come out here now!" Bloom said, with a hint of anger without looking at the kitchen doorway. They heard the footsteps coming into the kitchen, as everyone knew it was Kaname.

"Why do you have to yell in front of our children?" Kaname questioned softly after walking into the kitchen and he stood in front of his wife who was facing the other way, still holding the youngest Kuran.

"Because, I'm raising our children alone when you have all the time you needed up in your office, Kaname Kuran or whatever the hell you are."

"Mommy said a no-no word." Momohime said, covering her mouth up in shock.

"We are not supposed to say naughty words in front of our children, Bloom Rosalie." Kaname said, before checking on Shinichi while getting his bottle from off the floor, and handing it back to his son.

"You think it's easy, Kaname?" Bloom started to questioned, before Kaname turned around to face him.

"Of course, Bloom. Why do you ask such a simple question?" Kaname questioned.

"Kaname, I'm the one who birth our children. I went through nine months with Momo-chan and with the twins, eight months. You're supposed to be my husband and father to them, when you stay up in that office working on stuff for the vampire and hunter society when I'm the one who needed rest." Bloom explained.

"I understand that perfectly, Bloom." Kaname said, before crossing his arms. "But… somehow my loving queen doesn't trust me when it comes to leaving the children alone with me."

"Why do you say that?" Bloom questioned, still holding onto Airi in her arms.

"The reason why I'm saying that is when you and your father caught me in a position when you and your father saw me with Ruka. You think that I would be with her, when I have a daughter, twins and a wife like you." Kaname explained.

"Don't you dare talk about my ill father again, Kaname. He's going to get better and I don't want to bring her up again in front of the children." Bloom said, before turning away to face stir the beef and vegetable stew, until Kaname grabbed her arm and made her turn around, making her eyes widened in shock.

"Either we talk about this now or it's going to get way out of hand, Bloom Rosalie Kuran. Make your choice." Kaname said sternly.

"Here!" Bloom shouted in Kaname's face, before placing Airi in his arms. "I need some time to think…" Bloom said, calmly before leaving the kitchen area.

Bloom retreated up to the master bedroom on the east side of the Kuran Manor. She was laying down on top of the comforter with her signature ballet flats off her feet, while looking outside from the window balcony from her bed. She felt horrible that she yell in front of her children, even though she strive to become the perfect mother, like her own mother, Tsubaki and even her late aunt, Juri Kuran. But Bloom remember that not ever mother isn't the perfect one when it comes to raising children. A few tears escape from her eyes, before she heard someone knocking on the door and she knew it was her loving husband on the other side.

"Enter, Kaname." Bloom responded, after wiping off her tear stained eyes with the back of her hand. When he walked in, Kaname noticed his queen laying down on her side of the king sized bed, facing away from him. So, he walked towards her side and sat down, moving closer towards her body.

"What's the matter, my dear rose?" Kaname questioned, moving some of Bloom's long pink hair gently to see the side of her face. "Please don't lie to me, Bloom. I can see it in those beautiful blue eyes that you are feeling depressed."

"Somehow… I wanted to be the perfect mother. But… it's hard raising a two year old and newborn twins." Bloom confessed. "My job is to be a wife to you and a mother to three of our children. You simply have the easy job of being king of our vampire society."

"That is all true, my love." Kaname said, before moving his face close towards the side of Bloom's face. "But you are forgetting one small miner detail…" He explained, before placing a loving kiss on the side of her pale skin. "I am the father of our children, Momohime, Shinichi, and even little Airi. But, also your loving husband. I did not married you, so we can continue the family name to have more children or becoming king to have more power."

Then Bloom slowly laid down on her back as her head turn to face Kaname, before moving towards her left to make more room for Kaname to be next to her. "Tell me… why did you marry me? There are many girls, from our kind, humans, your sister Yuki and Sara Shirabuki, but why did you choose me?"

Kaname gave out a small chuckle, touching the side of Bloom's left cheek with his thumb, brushing against it. "I'm afraid that you know the answer to that, my love. I've married you, because you've accept me for the way I am today. Not because of my horrible past of being a ten thousand year old ancestor. You love me for who I am to you. A cousin. A friend. A protector... And now…" He explained, before his hand is now resting on her cheek. "I'm the husband to the beautiful Princess Bloom Rosalie of the Sakurakoji family and father of our three magnificent, but quite the handful children, Momohime, Shinichi Haruka, and little Airi Kuran."

Kaname earned a giggle with a smile while he kept his garnet red eyes at Bloom's sapphire ones. He loved it when Bloom laughs and even shows the most beautiful smile to him.

"I love the way you smile, my rose." Kaname whispered softly, before moving closer to Bloom's lips as their lips collided. His left hand was moved from Bloom's cheek towards the side of her waist as they continue kissing each other. He can taste the sweet vanilla cupcake lip balm on her soft lips, as he was reminded of how sweet Bloom is to him, each day and also loving her dessert when she bakes them each week.

Once their lips left, Bloom moved closer to Kaname's warmth as a smile curled up on her lips. "I'm sorry, Kaname. I guess I've tried to be everything. From mother, to wife, and to queen of our society, but it's hard to juggle those names all at once."

"Not everyone is perfect, my dear." Kaname replied, rubbing his hand up and down Bloom's back soothingly. "Just keep smiling at the world in front of you, Bloom. I've married you, because I love you more than anything else in the beautiful, but cruel world. And I apologize for hurting you once again. Can you ever forgive me, my queen?"

"Apology accepted, my love."


End file.
